<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prosperity by shotabootyshorts (vegetables)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817558">Prosperity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetables/pseuds/shotabootyshorts'>shotabootyshorts (vegetables)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetables/pseuds/shotabootyshorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankly, anyone who could say no, to Daniel, had more willpower than Sean could ever conjure up, and they both knew that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prosperity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Sean’s very first fantasy of Daniel.  He would look down at his own hands and imagine, instead, Daniel’s perfect, pink lips.  The same mouth that regularly barked back and proclaimed dependence would, all at once, be wrapped around Sean’s cock, <i>obedient</i>.  Sean would treat himself to visions of Daniel swallowing him whole, images of him practically gagging as he looked up with a magnifying gaze.  Sean imagined all the sounds Daniel would make: The moans, the grunts, the oh-so gentle cries. </p><p>And, Sean would think about how he’d want his brother positioned: On his knees, maybe, straight to the point.  Sometimes, they would be on a bed with Daniel between his legs—or, maybe, with Sean kneeling on the mattress and guiding his cock into his baby brother’s mouth, hot and wanting and impossibly soft. </p><p>His fantasies were detailed and wild and <i>intense</i>. </p><p>But, those fantasies could never compare to the real thing. </p><p> “You don’t have to,” Sean warned, carefully.  His hands combed at Daniel’s hair.  “Come on.  I already told you.  You don’t—”</p><p> “<i>No.</i>”  The protest came without hesitation, and so did the gentle clutch of Daniel’s fingers around Sean’s throbbing dick.  “I want to—<i>please</i>.  You’re…  You’re so hard, and I want to, Sean.” </p><p>Sean squeezed his eye shut.  There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and his entire body felt like it was on fire.  Trying to pace Daniel was useless.  He was entirely complacent to what Sean wanted, from him.  What Daniel wanted to do, <i>for Sean</i>.  That alone could send anyone over the edge. </p><p>Frankly, anyone who could say no, to Daniel, had more willpower than Sean could ever conjure up, and they both knew that.  <i>Fuck</i>, Sean knew that all too well, <i>right now</i>, as he looked down at Daniel.  Daniel, who was on his knees.  Daniel, whose eyes were glossed over with need and anticipation.  Daniel, who still had Sean’s cock in his hand and was inching it closer and closer to his willing little mouth. </p><p> “<i>Daniel</i>...” </p><p>The boy began working over the tip, moving slowly up and down.  His hot little gasps of breath were dizzying, and Sean was convinced his brother could do anything, to him, right now, and he’d simply shatter.  It was all so wrong.  <i>Bad.</i>  Part of Sean wanted to close his eye and lose himself in that lascivious feeling.  Daniel’s hands were just so good.  His eager mouth even better.  Those small fingers begged to explore Sean’s cock, play with it, and learn how every inch was affected by his subtle touch.  But, for every second that Sean’s eye would be slipped closed, he would miss Daniel’s pouty lips sliding against his dripping cock.  It was too good, too beautiful, and it was <i>real</i>. </p><p>The experimental touches became more daring, then.  Daniel’s tongue darted out to taste Sean, and the musk of faint sweat against the dripping precome produced a pleased groan.  The boy guided about an inch of Sean’s cock into his mouth.  His tiny jaw stretched wide—<i>God, that must hurt</i>—but, nothing seemed to deter him.  Even the next moan the boy gave, though muffled, was pornographic around Sean’s cock.  There was no way—no fucking way—that Daniel wasn’t going to choke. </p><p> “That’s good,” praised Sean.  “<i>Enano</i>, that’s <i>so</i> good.  Fuck.” </p><p>Sean reached down and brushed at Daniel’s face.  He was taking as much of Sean’s dick as he could, not even halfway down, but the determination was clear by the way his brow creased.  He looked incredible.  More stunning than ever.  And, it was a sight that belonged, solely, to Sean. </p><p>It’d be so damn easy to let his self-control crumble, Sean thought.  Drop farther into the pits of hell he had already thrown himself into by letting the fantasies ever come to fruition.  He could thrust forward and slam his cock down his little brother’s throat, <i>choke him</i>, make him gag and use that deliciously small mouth as nothing more than a hole to satisfy himself.  That dark, horrible notion made Sean’s cock <i>ache</i>, but he could never let it happen.  Not with Daniel, his beautiful, perfect baby brother, his <i>little wolf</i>, who he promised never to hurt. </p><p>Because Daniel wanted Sean just as much as Sean wanted him.  How perfect that was, kismet in its peculiarity.  Although they could never recognize exactly <i>when</i> it had changed, there was no mistake of <i>why</i>.  And, Sean couldn’t regret being badgered and conquered.  How could he, when Daniel’s filthy whines kept encouraging him to thrust deeper and farther and <i>harder?</i> </p><p>Those whines weren’t experienced, and that was just another sick thrill of it. </p><p>How hard was Daniel’s tiny cock beneath his undersized pants?  How much was Daniel leaking, desperate for release, but sacrificing his own needs in favor of gratifying his big brother?  Sean knew he could make Daniel come quicker than the poor boy probably wanted.  Sean could wrap his large, knowing fingers around that adorable cock and stroke him to completion <i>in seconds</i>.  And, Daniel would fucking love it.</p><p>Sean gripped at Daniel’s messy hair, his hands inadvertently pushing down and forcing the boy to keep still.  He could feel himself edging at Daniel’s throat, so <i>fucking close</i>, and he realized, faintly, Daniel was equally less gentle.  His hands were now positioned on Sean’s hips, imprisoning his older brother in a tight restraint that matched the near violence of the boy’s wet mouth.  Sean lost himself, then, and crumbled like a wall: He bucked his hips forward, and a startled whimper broke out. </p><p><i>Fuck.</i> </p><p>Tears sprung from Daniel’s wide eyes as he gagged and was forced to pull off. </p><p> “<i>Shit</i>,” Sean gasped out.  “Fuck, I’m sorry.” </p><p>Daniel wiped at his mouth in between the panicked coughing, and Sean cursed again as he reached to wipe away both the tears and the lewd slick that coated the boy’s chin.  So profoundly tempting.  Impossible to resist. Sean’s cock twitched, involuntarily. </p><p> “I’m sorry,” he repeated.  “It’s okay.  We can stop.” </p><p>But, Daniel frowned.</p><p>“No.” </p><p> “Daniel…”</p><p>The frown deepened—and, to demonstrate his impatience, Daniel reached forward and trapped Sean’s cock back around his fingers.  He didn’t move his palm, though.  Just <i>felt</i> it.  Concentrated on the hardness, the twitching that yielded Sean practically helpless.  Sean absolutely did not want to admit how <i>good</i> Daniel had sounded as he struggled to take him down his throat. </p><p> “I don’t want to hurt you.” </p><p> “Please,” begged his little brother.  “I can do it.  Let me try again, Sean.” </p><p>Daniel’s enthusiasm and unwillingness to forfeit made Sean’s head spin.  It was like this was all some kind of game, perfectly composed within their now tampered childhood. </p><p> “Please?” he persisted.  “Please, <i>Daddy</i>.” </p><p>Sean pulled back, stared, and he could hear the struggle in his voice as he protested.  “Hey…  <i>No</i>, Daniel, I—”  He swallowed and started over.  “You shouldn’t call me that.” </p><p>Especially here, especially <i>now</i>.  The circumstances were already fractured.  Sean felt a drop in his stomach, something dreadful crashing over him—though, he considered, warily, it might not have been disgust.  He shivered beneath another squeeze from Daniel’s palm. </p><p> “Please?  I want it, Daddy.” </p><p>Sean’s head fell back as he released a loud, unexpected moan.  Daniel immediately worked back over the hard, hot flesh, and he adjusted himself for more as though he had suddenly figured out a new system to opening up his throat and accommodating his brother’s cock.  He was halfway down, now.  Just a few more inches before Sean would be bottoming out inside his baby brother’s tiny throat. </p><p> “Holy shit.  <i>Daniel</i>.” </p><p>Oh, <i>God</i>, was it unfair.  Of course Daniel was going to win this fight, too.  No matter how wrong.  No matter how goddamn perverse.  That’s just what he did.  <i>Win, win, win</i>. </p><p>Once Daniel finally had Sean’s cock perfectly positioned in his mouth, he started to fall into a rhythm.  The boy groaned and glanced up beneath his thick eyelashes, a dark, lustful look encapsulating him.  Enough to make Sean quiver.  Daniel was still inviting him to sink down into the wet heat, to just <i>let go</i>. </p><p>It was foolish of Sean to think he ever had the resolve to fight against that gorgeous baby face, which should’ve been prominent with innocence but, instead, was corrupted with a desire to please and be used. </p><p> “That’s it, <i>enano</i>.  Fuck, you’re good.” </p><p>Sean gasped as his cock continued fucking into Daniel’s mouth.  He wasn’t pacing himself, now.  Daniel’s noises were loud and crude and <i>dirty</i>, but his expression shone with victorious lust.  His jaw would be sore.  So would his throat.  He’d wake up, tomorrow, and feel a tickle in this throat that would remind him just how hard and deep his big brother fucked his face.  And, <i>oh</i>, it was <i>that</i> thought that had Sean pulling hard at Daniel’s hair, a silent warning before he erupted, fast, into his mouth. </p><p>He never could swallow it.  Not in Sean’s fantasies.  Certainly not now.  Daniel gagged and choked and waited for Sean’s careful hands to soothe him.  The display may have been all for show, but his words—“You taste so good, Daddy,” he breathed—still fell, devilishly, from the same lips coated in come and drool. </p><p>“You did so well, <i>enano</i>,” he praised, at last.  “Just perfect.”</p><p>Sean’s observations flickered within all his other senses, and he never wanted the high to end.  The spark of his brother’s voice and the <i>dare</i> to deny the title, once more, was not fought.  No use. </p><p>Daniel always did get exactly what he wanted, including Sean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>